


Uninvited

by MadMadameMimm



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMadameMimm/pseuds/MadMadameMimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Framed, Bobby has taken leave after the Declan incident and Alex is worried about him. Please R&R COMPLETE, One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninvited

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Episode Framed from Season 7. This was inspired by watching said episode and then afterward hearing the song "Uninvited by Alanis Morissette. I have no idea how I got to where I got with this story :P

"Why are you here?"

Alex wasn't sure what she expected to happen when she went over to Bobby's apartment, but she hadn't been prepared for outright hostility. He had been gone for nearly a month since Declan's confession, on a forced leave of absence, and he still hadn't returned to work.

"I.. I came to see how you were doing." She looked him over and had to admit he looked worse than what she was expecting. His eyes were bloodshot, and the dark bruises underneath them told her that he hadn't been sleeping. The lower half of his face covered in rough stubble. He wore a dark rumpled t-shirt and formless sweatpants. He was also barefoot lending a sort of vulnerability to him that she hadn't been expecting. The expression on his face was guarded, but there was something else. He looked haunted, angry and.. resigned.

He gave a bitter chuckle, "You didn't have to come here. You could of called to find that out."

Alex frowned, "I did, several times, and you didn't pick up. So I came over to make sure-"

"That I didn't do anything stupid? Do anything crazy? Thanks, but you don't need to babysit your nut-job partner off the clock." He began to draw back from the door, to close her out both literally and figuratively.

"Don't be an ass, Goren." She wedged herself in the small space of the half open door to prevent him from slamming it on her. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

The smell of alcohol and tobacco rolled off of him as he towered over her and she could see that he was actually considering forcing her out. At this moment it hit home at how much bigger he was than her. He could very easily make her leave against her will. The menace that radiated from him was tangible. She began to regret coming here when she realized he was doing this on purpose in an effort to get her to leave. That firmed her resolve as she looked up at him with patience she didn't feel. "Well?"

He glared at her and walked into the darkened apartment. She sighed and stepped inside shutting the door quietly behind her. She found Bobby in his dimly lit living room. He sat on his couch sorting through several cartons of cigarettes that were crowded with an overflowing ashtray and a half empty bottle of Glenlivet on the coffee table in front of him. Alex picked up a carton to find it was empty.

"I thought you quit," she stated quietly.

He shrugged as he grabbed the other carton and pulled out the last cigarette and lit it up.

Alex crossed her arms and watched as he took a long drag. He dropped the cigarette in the ashtray and took a swig from the bottle before standing up to face her.

"Why are you here Eames?" he repeated, this time in an exhausted tone, raking his hand through his curly hair. .

"You know why I'm here."

Bobby gave another harsh chuckle, as he began to pace with manic energy. "Even after I fucked things up between us?"

"Goren.. Bobby.. Look I was angry at you, and it hurt that after all this time you felt you couldn't trust me but that doesn't change the fact that we are partners. Just because I'm angry doesn't mean I'm going to abandon you. You've had a lot happen in a short time..." She paused, his pacing distracting her. "Dammit Bobby, stop moving and stay in one place!" He stopped refusing to look at her, his face hidden in shadows.

"I destroy everything I touch," he stated simply.

"Bobby.." Alex started as she reached out a hand towards him. He flinched away from her.

"Don't," he said his voice flat. "Just don't." He began to pace again. Then just as suddenly he stopped directly in front of her, his face blank. "Do you know what I said to Frank the last time I saw him?" he asked quietly.

"Bobby, don't do this," Alex stated firmly, as she reached out for him again. He stepped back, just out of her reach, into the shadows.

"I told him..." he continued as if he hadn't heard her, "I told him that if I got a call that he was going to jump off a bridge, that..That I would be listening for the splash." His voice broke slightly but he managed to get control of himself. "I was done with him. I was sick of cleaning up after his messes. He was my mother's shining boy, no matter what he did... No matter what I did," he added quietly.

Alex wanted to make him stop, but she didn't dare. How long had he held this inside of him festering like an infected wound? He needed to let it out, expel the poison before it consumed him.

"She always though he could take better care of her. She was always expecting he would come and carry her off to a better life." He laughed again, a painful, broken sound full of self-loathing. "But then who can blame her? I'm the son of a monster. I wonder how she could look at me." Bobby rubbed his hands over his face. "She died still waiting for Frank to show up. He's dead, because of me. I.. I shouldn't have abandoned him, he was my brother. How could I say those things to him-"

"No Bobby, stop," her voice was raw with emotion as she came forward, her hands fisting into the front of his shirt. "You will not do this to yourself," She pulled down, forcing him to meet her gaze. "This is not your fault. I know after everything that has happened, it's hard to take. But you can't let this drag you down. You still have-"

"I have nothing," he grated as he placed his hands on her shoulders, intending to push her away. She held on tight, glaring up at him.

"You're not going to push me away again, Robert Goren," Alex growled, "Not this time."

"Let me go, Eames," he growled back, his hands tightening on her shoulders.

"Make me," she challenged him.

One moment, they were both standing there, glaring at each other, then next he pulled Alex close, his mouth over hers, kissing her hard. Her hands released the front of his shirt, surprised by the kiss and the intensity of it. Surprising even herself, she was suddenly kissing him back, just as hard.

Bobby pulled away for a moment, as if he hadn't expected her to return the kiss. He looked down at her, his eyes filled with uncertainly, need, and a dark hunger that made Alex's breath catch in her chest. There had always been an undercurrent in their relationship. A step that neither of them had been brave enough to take. This was a very bad idea, her showing up at his apartment, kissing him back. If this continued their partnership would never be the same. But at the same time, she could understand the pain he was feeling. The need to feel something, anything other than soul wrenching loss. This would change things, but she would offer him this release. Her decision made, Alex looked up at him, her eyes challenging him to finish what he started.

Bobby let out a ragged breath, then surged forward, kissing her again with a nearly bruising force as he pulled her body tightly against his. Alex gave as good as she got, deepening the kiss, as she stood on tiptoe in an attempt to make up for their height difference.

He pulled away from her again, his mouth moving to her neck, his lip teeth and tongue lathing a path across her skin. His large hands moved underneath her shirt, pulling it up over her head and dropping it to the floor. He then brushed feather soft touches up and down her sides, causing her to squirm against him.

In retaliation Alex slid her hand down his chest, over his belly until she reached the very evident proof of his arousal. She caressed his erection and he moaned against her throat, his hips giving an involuntary thrust against her palm. She pulled down the front of his pants exposing him, her fingers encircling his throbbing member.

"Alex," he hissed as he grabbed her wrist and attempted to pull her away, "S.. Stop." She chuckled softly and gave him a quick squeeze before releasing him. A throaty growl escaped his throat as he kissed her again, his teeth catching her lower lip for a moment. Then suddenly he moved his hands to her hips, guiding her backwards towards his couch. Alex managed to undo her jeans, distracted by the feel of his fingers moving up along her spine on their way to fumble at her bra clasp.

They reached the couch without any mishaps and Alex managed to kick off her sneakers before Bobby pushed her down onto the cushions, pulling off her pants and panties. He knelt on the floor besides her, yanking his shirt off and tossing it behind him. She reached towards him, attempting to pull him down, wanting skin on skin contact, but he caught her hands and pinned them above her head. She tried to pull free but he used his weight and size to hold her in place. He had effectively taken all control away from her, which was an alien sensation that both frightened and exhilarated her. She mewled as he latched onto her nipple, his teeth lightly brushing against the hardened crown. He alternated between each breast, toying with each sensitive peak, causing her to gasp with each flick of his tongue.

His hand slid down and moved between her legs, spreading them, as his fingers began slowly stoking, teasing making her writhe in pleasure.

"Bobby... Please," she gasped, trying to pull her arms free. She needed more, but he ignored her, his mouth and fingers torturing her with his deliberate, slow pace. She let out a growl of frustration. He was going to drive her insane with all this teasing. Finally she managed to get a hand free. She reached down, grabbing his erection, giving him a meaningful squeeze before letting him go and placing her hand on his hip pulling him towards her.

Bobby got the message and moved himself between her legs, poised above her, when suddenly he froze.

"Bobby I swear.." she began but the look on his face made her pause. He was trembling with the effort of holding back, but he seemed unsure of himself. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I.. I don't have.." his voice trailed off. She knew immediately what he meant.

"I'm on the pill," she stated as she guided him to her entrance. He let out a ragged sigh of relief and placed his hands underneath her, cupping her buttocks, lifting her up as he began to slowly push himself inside her. She was thankful he had prepared her, because once he was inside he was relentless, thrusting into her, while all she could do was hang on, her hands gripping his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. The slight pain seemed to drive him into a frenzy, as he pumped hard and fast into her body. His intensity nearly overwhelmed her as an exquisite pressure built up inside her. Alex writhed against him in an effort to get more, to reach the release that was just out of reach. His hand slid between their bodies and with a few deft flicks she was crying out and shaking underneath him.

As Alex's tight heat undulated around his member, Bobby made a low sound, his thrust becoming uneven as he buried his face against the hollow of her neck, his breath blasting against her skin in short gasps. He gave out a muffled groan as he stiffen giving one last thrust into her body.

He stayed above her until he was shaking from trying to keep his weight off her in an effort not to crush her. He slid off the couch, sitting beside her on the floor. Alex opened an eye to look at him, too tired to move, her bones feeling like lead.

"Alex.." he began, but she raised a hand and placed it over his lips.

"No Bobby," she whispered. "Just.. Right now I want to stay in this moment."

He watched her for a moment, his expression neutral, then he slowly nodded and turned, leaning his side against the couch, placing his head on her belly, using it as a pillow. Her fingers moved to gently stoke his hair and after a few moments she could tell from the rhythmic pace of his breath that he had dozed off.

She stared at the ceiling and wondered what would happen now. As she lifted her head slightly to watch Bobby, his face relaxed in a way she hadn't seen for a very long time. She decided they could always figure it out tomorrow.


End file.
